so it begins
by last vampire
Summary: kagome had it all, a great job and a great boyfriend till she found him in there bed haveing relations with a nother woman. and an unexpected person helps her through, kagsess
1. so it begains

Ok so I haven't written any thing in a long long looong time but I am here with a new story that portrays fluffy a lil ooc but that's ok since it is called fan fiction muhahaha on with the story!!  
  
Kag/sess  
  
Disclaimer: if I owed Inuyasha then fluffy would have more screen time so as u can see I don't own it.  
  
Chapter one. So it begins  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a normal day in the hundred achier woods, ooops wrong story....  
  
Kagome Maudo had a normal life. She had a fantastic job working as the personal secretary to Sesshomaru Esca, business man, ceo, and not to mention the most eligible bachelor to the known world. (In simple terms EARTH!!!) but Kagome saw him as merely her employer. For in her eyes she already had the greatest man in the world Sesshomaru's little brother Inuyasha. He was perfect. Well in her eyes he was perfect. In her best friends eyes he was merely a dog. Her best friend being his older sister alexandrea a.k.a Alex. She told her it was a mistake getting involved with that baka for a brother but Kagome didn't listen and on this spring day in may she found out how she made her mistake.  
  
She came home from a hard days work under Mr. ice. As soon as she entered her and Inuyasha apartment she felt funny like some thing wasn't right. She walked to her and Inuyasha's bedroom to hear moans coming forth. She opened to door to see Inuyasha and his ex-girlfriend they were doing the horizontal bop. She couldn't move, she was stunned, how could he the love of her life be there having sex with kikyo. she did the only thing she could, do she ran. And before she left the apartment she heard Inuyasha call out to her to come back and let him explain but she didn't stop, she hoped in to her car and drove away from the man that just hurt her. She went to the one place she could feel safe the one place where somebody still loved her. To the Esca mansion where Sesshomaru and Alex lived, eww not like that but it was the family mansion and both loved it too much to leave it. As soon as she got there she found her self banging on the door begging Alex to open up but to her surprise Alex was not the one to answer. But a half dressed Sesshomaru. He let her in and told her Alex wasn't home but on a date and he didn't know when to expect her home. And when Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru she saw the same gold eyes as Inuyasha and she couldn't hold back the tears. The sprang froth from her eyes like a new formed water fall, she felt her legs going out from under neith her and she started to fall but before she hit the ground she felt two arms capture her and hold her to a very warm a muscular chest. The tears where flowing now she couldn't hold the tears back. All Sesshomaru could do was comfort her he held and rubbed her back hopping this might sooth the distort young woman. For the first time in his life he felt pity for this woman. Never had he felt any thing for any body but here he was the ice price holding his secretary as she cried in his arms. He was curious as to why she was so upset. So he asked the invatiable. He asked her what had happened. She looked up from his chest and they sat on the couch and she told him what had happened. And when Sesshomaru heard this tale he wanted to kill his little brother for hurting the woman in front of him. He held her in his arms once more tell her that his brother is a fool and that he doesn't deserve her. Things he never thought he would say. Her sobs quitted and her breathing became steady he knew she was asleep ...on him. Not wanting to wake the woman in his arms because it actually felt nice to have her there he laid on the couch with her till he to feel asleep.  
  
And that is how Alex found them when she came home. Sesshomaru's arms around her best friend protectively. She knew her younger brother held feelings for Kagome but thought he lost her to Inuyasha. But from the scene she saw when she got home she guessed Inuyasha did something dumb and she came here for support and only finding her boss she connected with him even if Kagome hadn't realized it. Alex smiled at the scene before her and whispered. "So it begins." And left the two to sleep on the couch. Her going to her own room and sleep till the excitement of the morning woke her.  
  
I know short and totally ooc for fluffy but no worries he'll go back to his "I hate u petty woman mode no fear. Plz review 


	2. why do i always end up being naked

So here is the next chappie, yeah and I am a big ASS muhahhahahhhaha  
  
As u all know its sess/kag  
  
Disclaimer: do I own Inuyasha hahahahahaaha I don't think so but lemme check.... waiting....waiting.....waiting...that's a big hell no so ill just stick with my lil story. Oh but a do own Alex ...in a way muhahahah.  
  
Chapter two: why do I always end up naked.  
  
It was early morning in the Esca household. The sun is shinning the birds are singing, and kagome Maudo was snoring softly in the arms of her ex- boyfriends brother. Alex came waltzing downstairs to see them still sleeping. So typical Alex she woke them up  
  
BAM!!!!!  
  
Two sets of eyes shot open. Realizing the compromising position the two were quickly separated.  
  
"Oppps I am sorry the damn paper just slipped out of my hands. Hate it when that happens." Alex smiled at the two on the couch one sitting on each end. "Ok kag spill it why are you here and *clears throat* sleeping on the couch with fluffy?" kagome's eyes swam with tears and sesshomaru looked her once over and left the room. * How odd, ok well not really I mean he is the ice prince. *  
  
"Inuyasha.." Alex looked at kag blankly.  
  
"Inuyasha .......what kag??"  
  
"Inuyasha he ...he ... cheated on me." Kagome busted in to tears and Alex wrapped her in her arms. She held kagome tightly. * So this is why fluffy was acting strangely *  
  
"Kag he's worthless, not fit to be alive. I know you love him but he's dirt. Kag if u need a place to stay then the guest wing is all yours ok." Kagome nodded against her friend. "Ok now that it is all settled ill take you up to the bath and you can soke in the tub for a while." Alex and kagome went up stairs and Alex dropped kagome off at the bath. "Ok if you need any thing, and I mean any thing I will get it ok? Ok now the towels are over there and the bubble bath is in the cabinet." Kagome looked up at her friend with tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." Alex smiled at her sad friend.  
  
"What are friends for? Talk to you when your done ok?" kagome nodded and went in the bathroom. Alex turned and headed for Fluffys room.  
  
BANG BANG  
  
BANG  
  
BANG  
  
"Damn it sesshomaru open this god damn door." An angry Alex said to the expensive wood door in front of her. The door opened and there stood sesshomaru looking his normal emotionless self.  
  
"You know its rude to bang one ones door and the curse at it, you should really work on that temper of yours." He said brushing past his sister. He was dressed and ready for the day in a double-breasted brooks brothers suit. His beautiful snow-white hair tied back. He always looks spectacular and it made Alex want to vomit.  
  
"Have I ever cared if I am being rude to you? No I think not. Any way back at the ranch what I originally came here to talk to you about is kagome." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his sister emotionlessly and waited for her to continue. But on the inside his emotions were running havoc. " You know our bastard brother has cheated on kagome. So I have asked her to stay with us. That is until she gets her life in order. She will stay in the guest wing." She said looking at her brother for any kind of emotion. She got none.  
  
"And I care why?" he asked walking down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"I was just telling you so that when you see her around here you wont be all 'this is not your home get out and I like to talk in this deep unemotional voice cause its scary muhahahaha' to her. It would be very unkind of you." Sesshomaru turned around and stared at his sister his face void of any emotion. * Is she really my sister or the spawn of Satan........ Spawn of Satan!! * He thought to himself.  
  
"I will refrain from kicking her out as you say. But keep her away from me." He said looking around for something. He looked back up to Alex. "Alex return it." Alex looked up to her brother questioningly.  
  
"Return what?"  
  
"My briefcase." He sated matter a factly  
  
"As much as I love to hide things on you to make you late for everything I have not taken your brief case, when you left your room you didn't have it so don't blame me." She said sitting down at the table with the paper. She could here her brother growl and leaves the room. * You would think with all his growling he was a dog in a past life. Ahh now to take care of that infidel brother of mine* Alex sat there contemplating the possibilities of destroying her brothers meager existence when she heard a scream.  
  
Kagome a few minutes earlier.  
  
* How could he, that bastard, with Kikyo no less y Inuyasha y*. She sat in the tub enjoying the heat when she felt it was time to get out of the water and move on with her life. Of course she will still mourn Inuyasha's betrayal but she wont let it rule her life. She was going to stand proud. A wave of grief hit her and she sunk back in to the tub, tears falling from her shuteyes. * How am i going to get through this, he was my life my love. And how I hate him now. * She grabbed one of the towels and started to dry off. She wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom. She was walking with her head down and the she ran in to something hard which caused her to lose her balance and the her grip on the towel she sat there on the floor naked. When she looked up she saw gold eyes looking back at her and then she let out a blood curetting scream.  
  
Present time.  
  
Sesshomaru beheld her beautiful form his desire and lust for her rising. But then she screamed and it seemed to ruin his appetite for her.  
  
"Hush woman cease you screeching." He stared down at her. No emotion on his face but his eyes showed rage at her volume. He picked up the towel and through it at her. "And wrap this around you I will not have any one in this house looking like a whore." He walked past her to his room. Kagome wrapped the towel around her and turned on sesshomaru.  
  
"Excuse me but I merely bumped in to you and my towel slipped off. How dare you call me a whore." She stood her ground. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. Shocked at how she spoke to him this wench his brothers wench no less. * No she's not his any more she's free. * He thought to him self. He smirked at her, which caused kagome to be startled for she has never seen him show any kind of emotion.  
  
"I suggest you get ready miss. Maudo I would hate for you to lose your love and job." With that he turned in to his room. Alex came running up to kagome.  
  
"Kag why did you scream, what happened? What's going on?" Alex looked frantic it made kagome smile.  
  
"Alex its fine but umm do you have any clothes I can borrow I don't want to be late for work."  
  
"Ah ok kag if you say so and yes I got something you can wear to work. But do you really want to I can tell fluffy that your emotionally incapable of working." kagome shook her head.  
  
"No ill be fine, it will give me something else to think about." and with that Alex took kagome to her new room and gave her something to wear.  
  
Ok next chapter will be at work plz review. 


	3. the love once shared

Ok next chapter is here.  
  
Sess/kag  
  
Disclaimer: nope not mine.  
  
Chapter 3: the love once shared  
  
Alex finally had the house all to her self. She couldn't believe her brother made Kagome go in to work after what she had been through. But there wasn't much she could do about it. She started to go up stairs when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Rosa ill get it." She walked to the door and opened it to find none other then her brother's enemy. Naraku.  
  
"Hello my love are you all alone in this big house." He walked in and wrapped his arms around Alex.  
  
"My love? Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you. We only went on one date." Alex said stepping back from the man she loved all her life. He smiled at her.  
  
"You know I have loved you since I first saw you. Do you remember that day? I remember like it was yesterday. Being your brother's best friend at the time I came over to see if he could go with me to a party and you answerd the door, I fell for you then. And have loved you every day since." He placed his hand on her cheek caressing it lovingly. She leaned in to his touch. Putting her hand over his. Holding it to her face. "Alexandrea even though Sesshomaru and I are no longer on good terms dos not mean that I will give up on my love for you." Alex took his hand in hers and led him away from the door closing it behind them she led him upstairs. She led him in to the upstairs living room and they sat down.  
  
"Naraku you realize that allowing you in this house, I am going against my brothers wish. And you know he is the only family I have left next to the bastard. I hate going against him. But.." she started looking at him lovingly. "...I have been in love with you since I was 16 years old. And like you I will not give up on our love."(A/n jus real quick...can we say stupid!!!!!!) She smiled brightly at him and he wrapped his arms around her. Brushing his lips on hers. He pushed her softly in to the pillows on the couch. Lying on top of her.  
  
"You are and always will be the most beautiful woman in the world." He started to caress her skin with his soft lips. He felt her trembling under his loving touch. "Darling don't fear me I shall never harm you." She relaxed in to his touch and gave up willingly to his touch.  
  
With Sesshomaru and kag.  
  
Kagome showed up to work ten minutes late. She sat down at her desk in front of Sesshomaru's office and began her work for the day. She slipped her headset over her ear and answered the phone.  
  
With Sesshomaru  
  
He felt bad for the way he treated kagome that morning. He was cold and aloof. He Mr. "I show no emotions cause it makes me week" was feeling guilty. He had to make it right with her. Right then and there he deiced that he would make it right, and the wrongs that his brother has done he would correct by showing her how a real man acts when he is committed to someone. He was just praying she'd let him show her.  
  
"Miss. Maudo would you mind coming in here I would like to discuss these files with you." He said in his emotionless voice.  
  
"Yes mr.esca." kagome got up and walked in to his office. What she saw took her breath away. Sitting on his windowsill was her boss. The sun shining in his white hair made him glow. And the slight breeze was wisping his hair. He turned and did something unexpected he smiled. He moved away from the window and stood in front of her.  
  
"Kagome grab your purse were leaving." He said to her. He took off his coat and hung it in his closet. He took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. "Kagome if I were you id go out side and wait for me innless you wish to me nude." He said smiling at her.  
  
"May I ask where we are going before I go out?" she blushed deeply at the now exposed chest of her boss. He was perfect in her eyes. His lean but muscular body was that of a god. Sesshomaru saw her blush and was pleased by it. He was thinking of other ways to make her blush.  
  
"It's a surprise kagome just wait for me out side please." She took one last look as he turned around and pulled off his pants revealing his firm ass. She blushed and left the room. Sesshomaru knew that she looked and was quite pleased about it. He put his swim trunks on and tight tee shirt. And left the room to find kagome waiting patiently. She turned and gasped. "Ready to go." She nodded and they left. When they reached his car she asked once again.  
  
"Mr. esca would you mind telling me where were going?" she asked annoyed. He smiled.  
  
"I guess I could tell you now we are going to the beach. And what you are wearing is not acceptable. So first we are going to get you something more suitable to wear. One more thing it's Sesshomaru." They jumped in his car and were off. They went shopping for a bathing suit and after he found her the perfect bikini they went to the beach.  
  
He took her to his privet beach. She looked around in wonderment.  
  
"Its so beautiful." She said softly. He turned to her and nodded.  
  
"Yes it is very beautiful." He took his shirt of and motioned for kagome to do the same.  
  
"I bet you bring all you girlfriends here." He frowned a little and looked at her.  
  
"Never a girlfriend but a woman I hope will someday feel something for me." She smiled and stood at the waters edge next to him.  
  
"Who is this woman Sesshomaru?" he turned and looked down at her wrapping his arms around her he bent down and whispered huskily in to her ear.  
  
"You." She was shocked and he held on to her hugging her to his chest. She wrapped his arms around him. They were having an intimate moment when the both heard.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY KAGOME I WILL KILL YOU." The both turned to see...  
  
Hahahaha cliffy. Who do u think it is Inuyasha or koga oh the possibilities are endless plz review. Sorry so short. 


	4. unwanted guest

Ok I must say that plz remember that fluffy has liked/loved kagome for a while but couldn't go on his feelings because of her and Inuyasha. Keep that in mind!  
  
Sesshomaru and kagome both looked up at the same time to see none other then Inuyasha standing there. He eyes held a dark rage nether have seen before. Sesshomaru let kagome go but not before give her a squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked stepping up to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru showing no emotion to his half brother. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.  
  
"You bastard! She is mine and none others. Especially yours Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned to kagome and said "come on kagome its time to go." He held out his hand to her and she started to tremble. Her eyes glazed over with tears that were waiting to fall. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"It seems Inuyasha that kagome doesn't want to go with you. Now leave before I forget that we are half brothers." Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Inuyasha who looked livid at this point. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and sneered at him.  
  
"I am not leaving with out her she is mine and I wont lose her to the likes of you." He advanced on kagome. Sesshomaru acted with speed that was beyond a human and pined him to the ground. His left hand was around Inuyasha throat as his right was about to pound him in to the sand. Sesshomaru stopped in mid swing and looked up to see kagome crying and trembling. He grabbed inuyashas collar and brought him so they were face to face  
  
"Leave now and if I find out that you have been around kagome I will kill you half breed." He let Inuyasha go. Inuyasha got up and started to walk away he suddenly turned and spoke.  
  
"This is far from over. She is mine and I will have her." At this time kagome finally spoke up speaking softly and sadly.  
  
"No Inuyasha, no I am not yours you made sure of that when slept with that whore. Now please Inuyasha leave I don't wish to ever see you again." She turned away and wept. Inuyasha "humped" and left.  
  
Kagome was crying softly when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up in thoughs familiar gold eyes. He brought his hand up and softly wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry any more for him, he's not worth it. Save your tears for something important." He smiled softly at her. His arms held her tighter she wrapped her arm a around him and wept more. He held her like that till he felt her tears stop and her look up at him.  
  
"I am sorry Sesshomaru for crying, but it hurts. In some ways it will always hurt. I truly loved him and he betrayed me." She wiped the rest of the tears away her self and wiggled out of his strong embrace. He let go of her reluctantly, wishing to always feel her warmth next to him. She turned and smiled softy. "I know you didn't bring me here to watch me cry. So are we going to swim or what." With that she started to walk towards the water. He knew her smile was forced but he was still glad to see it. He walked in to the water. And they swam around for most of the afternoon. Not saying much just enjoying one another's company. Many hours passed by in this fashion until Sesshomaru noticed the sun starting to set. He swam up to kagome and took her hand. She followed him on to the beach and to the towels where they sat next to each other watching the sunset and darkness take over. Kagome became chilled and Sesshomaru stood up. Shaking out his towel he rapped it around her shoulders, he sat behind her and positioned her between his legs wrapping his arms around her. Kagome's back was on Sesshomaru's chest. Heat rushed to her face with the new position they where in. Sesshomaru bent low a whispered in her ear.  
  
"Are you warm now kagome?" his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Yes....thank you." She turned a little and looked up in to his face. " You're a good friend Sesshomaru." She turned back and watched the sky. She turned to quickly to see the hurt on his face. Friend he thought only a friend. Someday he thought someday I hope you will think of me as more then your friend. With that new boost of confidence. He held her tighter and watched the night take over the day.  
  
With Alex and Naraku...(a/n did you think I could forget these two most of the reviews where eww that's nasty.)  
  
Naraku left the esca mansion after he had taken Alex. 'What a gullible fool. Thinking I could love her. At one point yes I did. But now my sights are set on her brothers company, and I will do anything to have it even if it is turning his older sister against him.' He smiled evilly with thoughts thoughts. He got in his car and drove away happy to be away from that disgusting girl. 'Soon Sesshomaru your world and every one in it will be mine. Mark my words it begins today'.  
  
Alex woke up to find Naraku gone. She smiled to her self-thinking of how wonderful he made her body feel. "To bad I am only doing this to help Sesshomaru, if I can only get Naraku to trust me enough to tell me all his secrets. So it begins. I will use him for what I need and help Sesshomaru in the process how delectable. To bad to Naraku is a great lover. If he was only a little bigger oh well I will soon dispose of him once I get his secrets.' She giggled to her self and wrapped the blanket around her and fell in to a blissful sleep.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed I love ya all  
  
Last vampire.. 


End file.
